Interview
by Miss Poupoupidou
Summary: Suite à la parution d'une interview dans un magazine, Rachel est chamboulée ... mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens
1. Prologue

_Maison des Berry, mardi 24 avril, 14h :_

Rachel était en larmes dans sa chambre depuis le matin. Elle avait sécher les cours, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas surtout quand il y avait Glee Club comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Mais elle se sentait incapable de sortir de chez elle, rien que sortir de son lit lui paraissait être une insurmontable effort.

Deux traînées noires prenaient place sur ses joues, dernières preuves du maquillage appliqué sur les yeux de Rachel ce matin.

Tu n'es qu'une idiote Rachel Berry, souffla la jeune fille

_Lycée McKinley, Salle du Glee Club, vendredi 27 avril, 17h :_

Will Schuester venait d'arriver dans la salle où l'attendait ses élèves. Même si le Glee Club n'était pas le club le plus populaire du lycée certains était passé outre comme les cherrios : Quinn, Santana et Brittany ou les footballeurs : Finn, Mike et Puck. Le professeur d'espagnol aimait ces jeunes qui avaient fait revivre l'esprit du Glee Club à McKinley.

Salut les jeunes.

Bonjour monsieur Schue.

Rachel n'est toujours pas là ?

Elle ne répond ni à mes appels, ni à mes appels depuis mardi. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète Rachel répond toujours, répondit Kurt

Mercedes acquiesça et indiqua que la jeune fille n'avait pas répondu aux sien non plus. Etrange très étrange sachant que Mercedes et Kurt étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Est-ce que vous avez essayé d'aller voir chez elle ? Demanda Quinn

On est passé mardi soir, personne n'a pas ouvert.

On devrait passé tous ensemble ce soir non ?

L'ensemble du Glee Club approuva l'idée, certains par pur inquiétude d'autres par simple curiosité : qu'arrivait-il à la petite diva des New Directions ?

Le club travailla malgré l'absence de Rachel avant de tous se rendre chez les Berry.

_Maison des Berry, 27 avril, 18h20 :_

Kurt sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Leroy Berry à l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

Oh Kurt Mercedes vous tombez bien, Hiram et moi n'arrivont à rien avec Rachel, elle refuse de sortir et de manger depuis mardi matin depuis qu'elle a lu cette foutu interview...

Quelle interview ?

Celle de Shelby Corcoran, Hiram peux-tu me passez le magazine ? Tenez les jeunes. Je pense que c'est la réponse à la question cinq qui a provoqué une telle réaction.

Leroy Berry tendit le magazine à Kurt qui se dirigea tout de suite vers la page de l'interview et commença ensuite à lire à voix haute pour ces camarades :

- « Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez récemment adopté une petite fille, est-ce vrai ?

Oui j'ai adopté Beth il y a quelques mois. C'est une petite vraiment extraordinaire, c'est la fille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je pense que si j'avais eu une fille que j'aurais porté pendant neuf mois elle n'aurait pas été aussi parfaite. Je n'aurai jamais pu apprécié autant ma fille biologique si j'en avais eu une. » Quelle peste cette Shelby.

Moi je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, lança Puck, je veux dire elle a toujours été forte malgré toutes ses ruptures avec Finn ou encore la fois où Jesse lui a explosé des œufs sur le crane.

Le grincement d'une porte à l'étage empêcha quiconque de répondre, Rachel quittait enfin de sa chambre et la chaleur de son lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés preuves de crises de larmes répétées ces quatre derniers jours mais elle semblait avoir repris le dessus.

Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Tu te fous de nous Rachel ! Ça fait quatre jours que tu ne répond pas à nos messages et à nos appels, quatre jours que tu ne viens plus en cours et tu nous demande ce qu'on fait ici ! Hurla persque Kurt

Nous sommes vendredi : Finn, Mike, Artie et Noah ont entrainement de foot Quinn, Santana et Brittany ont un entrainement avec Sue dans dix minutes Tina et Mercedes devait aller faire du shopping et toi tu as rendez-vous au Breadstix avec Blaine dans moins de vingt minutes. Donc oui je vous demande ce que vous faites ici.

Tu porte un t-shirt de garçon Rachel, dit naïvement Brittany

C'est seulement à ce moment là que tous prirent conscience de la tenue plutôt inhabituelle de Rachel. A qui pouvait appartenir ce t-shirt qui ne couvrait presque rien de ses longues jambes bronzées ? Pas à Finn c'était sûr vu la taille du t-shirt, même chose pour Jesse, ses papas non plus puisque le t-shirt était un t-shirt du lycée McKinley.

Enfin bref, Rachel pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça face à cet interview ? Demanda Mercedes

Je sais pas, j'étais juste déçue, je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue de toute ma vie mais ça va maintenant.

T'es sûre Berry, parce que t'as vraiment une sale tête, lança Santana

Oui Santana je vais très bien, lundi je reviendrai en cours et je vous agacerai avec le Glee Club jusqu'à ce que vous ayez envie de me jetez par la fenêtre.

Mouais.

Mais en attendant vous devriez tous y aller parce que vous allez être en retard et un coach Beiste et un coach Silvester en colère c'est pas la joie, lança-t-elle au groupe avec une grimace.

Il est vrai que la colère des deux coach était redoutable et les cheerleader frémirent rien qu'imaginer le punition que leur infligerait Sue Silvester si elles avaient du retard. Elles filèrent toutes les trois avec un « A plus ». Mercedes et Tina rassurée par l'état de leur amie se décidèrent à partir, accompagnées par Kurt qui devaient retrouver Blaine et par Mike qui avait décidé que vu qu'il ne restait que trente minutes d'entraînement pouvait se joindre à sa petite amie et à Mercedes.

Artie décida de rentrer chez lui puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et Finn gêné d'être chez son ex petite-amie seul l'accompagna. Il ne resta que Puck chez les Berry.

J'avais oublié que j'avais laissé ce t-shirt chez toi, lança-t-il

Moi aussi, je l'ai retrouvé mardi et je me suis permise de le porter mais je te laverai et te le rendrai lundi.

Tu peux le garder, ce n'est qu'un t-shirt.

Merci.

Rachel chérie, Leroy et moi allons au restaurant ce soir, on rentrera tard ne nous attend pas.

Et les Berry quittèrent la maison laissant leur fille seule avec Noah Puckerman.

- Tu veux rester manger à la maison Noah ? … Enfin je veux dire si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, ajouta-t-elle gênée face au regard du jeune homme à la crête.


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant mais je suis en pleine période d'examens. Pour le chapitre 2, il sera poster après le 20 mai, je ne sais pas précisément quand.

Rappel du prologue :

Après avoir lu une interview de Shelby Corcoran, Rachel refuse de sortir de sa chambre pendant quatre jour. C'est lors de la visite de ses camarades du Glee Club, qu'elle se décide enfin à reprendre le dessus. Après le départ de ses camarades et de ses pères, Rachel se retrouve seule avec Noah Puckerman, qu'elle invite à rester manger.

Chapitre 1 :

_-Tu veux rester manger à la maison Noah ? … Enfin je veux dire si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, ajouta-t-elle gênée face au regard du jeune homme à la crête._

Puck était étonné d'une telle demande, Rachel Berry qui au dernière nouvelle était toujours folle de son ex Finn Hudson l'invitait à manger avec elle alors qu'elle était à moitié nue. Il décida d'accepter son offre pour en savoir un peu plus sur la crise de la jeune femme.

-J'accepte ton invitation Berry, tu ne vas pas rester seule une soirée de plus quand même, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-C'est vrai que un peu de compagnie ne me ferai pas de mal, rigola Rachel.

Ils se retrouvèrent installer à la table de la cuisine dégustant un plat de lasagnes végétaliennes préparé par Rachel. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, passant des potins du lycée aux cours du Glee Club, jusqu'au moment où Noah décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du repas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a vraiment fait de lire cette interview de Shelby ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit j'étais déçue …

-Berry, tu as déjà été déçue mais jamais au point de t'enfermer pendant quatre jours. Alors ?

-Très bien, tu as raison. L'année dernière j'ai demandé à Shelby de faire partie de ma vie, et elle a préféré s'éloigner car elle ne pouvait pas avoir avec moi la relation mère-fille qu'elle espérait avoir en me retrouvant. J'ai appris plus tard que mes papas lui avaient proposé de faire partie de ma vie dès mes premiers jours et qu'elle avait refusé contre de l'argent. Alors forcément je ne vais pas bondir de joie. Satisfait ? Lacha-t-elle d'une traite.

Personne en dehors des pères Berry n'était au courant de cette histoire, et tout dire ainsi avait soulagé Rachel d'un poids mais une petite phrase prononcée par une voix mesquine ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête durant le silence qui suivi _« Tout le monde va te prendre en pitié, ou alors rire que tu sois si faible »._

Quant à Noah, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, oui il était au courant qu'un semblant de relation mère-fille s'était établit entre Shelby et Rachel mais pas qu'elle avait pris cette tournure.

-Oui et non, répondit-il. Oui parce que tu as dit la vérité et non parce que j'aurais préféré que ta relation avec Shelby se passe mieux.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré mais personne ne peut changer ça de toute façon. On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr. En tout cas ne t'absente plus jamais parce que Ben-Israël a failli me rendre fou à me demander où tu étais à chaque fois qu'il nous croisait.

-Mon pauvre, lança-t-elle avec un petit rire. Enfin, lundi je serai de retour donc ton calvaire sera fini.

Ils rirent tous les deux comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours, continuant de parler du lycée, se moquant gentiment l'un de l'autre. Ils parlèrent de ce que leur avait apporté le Glee Club, puis de chacun des membres des New Direction, pour finirent par parler de sujets plus personnels : les histoires de cœur.

-Dis moi Rachel, ça te fait quoi de ne plus être avec Finn ? Demanda Noah

-Tu vas sûrement trouver ça surprenant mais ça ne me fait plus rien, sur le moment j'ai été triste bien sûr mais j'ai fini par comprendre que Finn n'était pas un garçon pour moi. Et que je ne suis pas faite pour lui, il a besoin d'une fille comme Quinn et je ne serai jamais comme Quinn.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que Quinn est la fille dont Hudson à besoin ?

-Parce qu'elle peut lui apporter tout ce qui le rendra heureux : une certaine popularité au lycée, elle a les pieds sur terre et l'encouragera quoiqu'il décide de faire. Et toi Noah, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que Quinn tente de récupérer Finn ?

Puck réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre, pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça lui faisait mais parce qu'il cherchait les mots qui conviendrait le mieux. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait qui faisait que tout le monde le voyait comme une brute épaisse, ça et le fait qu'il balance les « loosers » comme Ben-Israël dans la poubelle du lycée ou qu'il les enferme dans les toilettes.

La seule façon qu'il connaissait pour exprimer ses sentiments c'était la musique, sauf que là face à Rachel il ne pouvait qu'utiliser des mots et ça c'était compliqué pour lui.

-Pas grand chose, quand elle m'a dit que j'étais un looser et que finirait ma vie paumé à Lima j'ai compris qu'entre nous ça ne marcherait jamais, comme la plupart des gens elle pense que je me fiche de tout et que je perds mon temps à espérer que je ferai autres choses que des petits boulots minables toutes ma vie. Je sais que ça parait con comme ça mais je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, j'ai essayé de changer mais personne ne croit en moi alors à quoi bon tenter de devenir quelqu'un de bien si toutes les personnes que je connais sont persuadées que je ne ferai jamais rien de bon, expliqua-t-il

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Noah, et je suis certaine que tu ne finiras pas ta vie à Lima.

-Tu es bien la seule à le penser.

-C'est sûr que personne ne peut croire en toi, si tu toi même tu penses que tu ne quitteras jamais Lima, gronda la jeune femme. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi Noah et tu dois te décider à bosser pour réussir parce que ce n'est pas en ne faisant rien de tes journées que tu donneras tort à tous ces gens qui te considèrent comme un perdant.

Personne n'avait jamais parler au jeune homme comme ça, même pas sa mère qui avait abandonné l'idée de pousser son fils à bosser. Puck comprit alors qu'en agissant comme il le faisait, il donnait raison à Quinn et tous les autres. Il fallait qu'il change, c'était vital, il devait montrer à tous ces gens que Noah ''Puck'' Puckerman n'était pas un looser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ta vie Noah ?

-Je veux devenir un grand joueur de foot. Mais si je veux obtenir une bourse universitaire pour le football, il faut que j'ai au moins C de moyenne dans toutes les matières et j'ai D- en maths …

-Je vais t'aider si tu veux, je m'en sors pas trop mal et puis je veux t'aider à montrer à tout le monde que tu n'est pas un moins que rien.

-Merci Rachel, fut tout ce que put dire Noah.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : Avant la lecture de ce chapitre je vous dois quelques explications :

Je suis vraiment fatiguée mes examens se sont terminés vendredi et je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes heures de sommeil manquées.

Les examens étant terminés j'attends mes résultats, et ça commence mal puisque le système d'affichage des notes présente un problème en ce moment ce qui me stresse vraiment beaucoup.

Ensuite je suis dans une période de ''déprime'' concernant ma vie amoureuse, ce qui fait que les personnes amoureuses me rendent malade ce qui peux se ressentir dans mon chapitre. Mais attention à mes lecteurs qui sont en couple ce n'est une critique envers vous, je vous souhaite d'ailleurs beaucoup de bonheur.

Enfin, pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre j'écoutais l'album _Pipe Dreams_ de Mark Salling. Je vous le conseille, vous pouvez découvrir toutes les chansons de l'album sur Youtube.

Donc voilà si ce chapitre vous semble brouillon, insatisfaisant et anti-amour les raisons sont exposées ci-dessus. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Puck était parti de chez les Berry un peu avant vingt-deux heures, animé par un souffle d'espoir : une personne au moins ne le considérait pas comme un moins que rien et il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait raison de croire en lui. Il allait montré à tout le monde que Rachel avait fait le bon choix en croyant en lui.

Quand à Rachel, elle espérait être en mesure de l'aider à montrer qu'il valait quelque chose. Elle repoussa ses tourments en choisissant de s'accorder une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

Le week-end se passa calmement pour Puck hormis le fait qu'il se demandait comment la jeune femme avait prévu de l'aider pour les mathématiques, tandis que Rachel rattrapait le retard accumulé lors de ses quatre jours d'absence.

Le dimanche soir Noah peina à trouver le sommeil et il en connaissait la raison : malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Rachel, il souffrait parce que Quinn tentait de reconquérir Finn, pas parce qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle mais car aucune femme avec qui il était sorti n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Elles aimaient son corps et sa réputation de mauvais garçon mais jamais elles n'avaient tenté de découvrir ce que cachait sa carapace. Sa mère avait passé le week-end a regardé des films romantiques : le genre de film où l'histoire d'amour entre les héros est parfaite, le genre d'histoire qui lui donnait très clairement envie de vomir.

Jamais Puck n'avouerait au combien il aimerait ressentir un jour ce que ça fait d'être aimé, par une femme qu'il aimerait en retour.

Alors qu'il se décidait à arrêter de tergiverser, son téléphone vibra. Il s'empara de l'objet et découvrit un message de Rachel « Je propose qu'on se voit entre les cours et le Glee Club pour les maths. Ça te va ? Bises. Rachel », il lui répondit rapidement que ça ne lui posait aucun problème et sombra dans le sommeil du juste.

_Lycée McKinley, lundi 30 avril, 17h :_

Rachel venait de sortir d'un cours d'histoire ennuyeux à mourir et se dirigeait vers la salle de répétition du Glee Club où elle avait rendez-vous avec l'adolescent à la crête. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime, et si le jeune Puckerman avait changé d'avis et qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus montrer à tous qu'il était autre chose qu'une brute épaisse. Trop occupée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que le principal intéressé l'attendait assis sur une chaise.

-Bah alors Berry, on ne dit même plus bonjour, lâcha-t-il en remarquant que la jeune femme ne l'avait toujours pas remarquer.

-Oh pardon Noah, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne t'avais pas vu, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.

-J'avais remarqué.

Il partit dans un rire franc qui visiblement était communicatif puisqu'il fut vite rejoins par Rachel qui avait elle aussi remarqué le ridicule de la situation.

-Si on commençait ? dit-elle quand ils eurent repris leur sérieux.

-Ouais, on a un peu moins d'une heure avant le début du Glee Club.

-Est-ce que tu as tes deux derniers devoirs que je vois un peu près ton niveau.

-Je dois avoir ça mais je te préviens je suis vraiment nul en maths.

-Et alors ? Je suis là pour t'aider pas pour te rabaisser.

En effet, elle regarda ses devoirs sans aucune remarque péjorative. Elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans les cours délivrés par le professeur et tenta ensuite de lui donner des explications de manière différentes pour lui permettre de comprendre.

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un exercice quand les autres du Glee Club entrèrent dans la salle en compagnie de monsieur Schuester et des musiciens. La plupart des personnes présentent dans la pièce était étonnée de les découvrir ainsi surtout pour Puck qui était en train de travailler !

-Bonjour les jeunes, lança le professeur pour faire revenir tout le monde à la réalité.

-Bonjour mister Schue.

-Aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas chanter mais nous allons faire un petit exercice. Mike si je te dit musique tu me dis ?

-Danse, répondit l'asiatique

-Bien. Rachel ?

-Rêve.

-Kurt ?

-Liberté, dit-il sans une hésitation.

-Puck ?

Bon nombre de personnes se demandait ce qu'il allait répondre, parce que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui avait pousser le jeune homme à rester au Glee Club.

-Je dirais espoir.

L'exercice se poursuivit avec chaque membre du Glee Club, puis avec d'autres mots en rapport avec le domaine artistique. Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi monsieur Schuester ne les avait pas fait chanter mais elle trouvait que l'exercice qu'il avait mis en place était une bonne idée car il permettait de comprendre ce que représentait la musique et le Glee Club pour chacun des membres.

La fin du Glee Club arrivée, les New Directions se séparèrent : Finn, Quinn et Kurt partirent d'un coté car les Fabray vivaient dans le même quartier que les Hummel-Hudson, Mike et Tina dinaient ensemble ce soir donc ils partirent tous les deux, Brittany, Santana et Puck partirent ensemble car ils vivaient dans des quartiers proches et Artie et Rachel partirent chacun de leur coté.

_Maison des Berry, lundi 30 avril, 20h :_

Rachel était en train de faire la vaisselle quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de la cuisine, elle essuya ses mains et saisi son portable pour afficher le message qui lui avait fait interrompre son activité « Merci pour ce cours de maths, grâce à toi je suis sûr que je pourrai obtenir une bourse. Bonne soirée Berry. ». Elle répondit rapidement et reprit sa tâche sans se rendre compte qu'un petit sourire restait dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_Maison des Puckerman, lundi 30 avril, 20h10 :_

Noah était installé dans le salon avec sa mère qui regardait encore un de ces films à l'eau de rose qui lui faisait détester tous ces gens amoureux qu'il croisait dans les rues. Son portable vibra, par automatisme il afficha le message. A la vue du nom de Rachel Berry, il eu un petit sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de joyeux : même elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de lui quand il était sorti ensemble …

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je ne sais pas encore quand sera publié le prochain.

Je sais que Puck est vraiment différent du personnage de départ et je m'excuse auprès de ceux (celles) qui apprécient le Puck de la série.

Pour l'exercice du Glee Club, je sais que c'est impensable mais je tiens vraiment à choisir une bonne chanson pour le moment je ne l'ai pas trouvé malgré le fait que j'écoute de la musique tout les jours, mais je vous promet que je vais trouver.

A bientôt.

Je vous aime


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : Alors là je suis impardonnable, ça fait presque un an que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette histoire. Vous avez le droit de me huer, de hurler, de me lyncher.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner de cette absence.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait une semaine que Rachel aidait Puck en maths et aujourd'hui le jeune homme allait enfin savoir si ses efforts avaient payés. En effet trois jours plutôt, leur professeur avait décidé d'évaluer ses élèves sur les chapitres en cours. Alors que Noah reçu sa copie, il l'observa longtemps et resta impassible. Rachel serait la première à savoir quelle note il avait obtenu, la première car elle avait travaillé pour qu'il réussisse.

_Salle du Glee Club, lundi 07 mai, 17h_

Rachel était assise au piano et laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur les touches produisant une mélodie qui ne ressemblait à pas grand chose sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était stressée, et mon Dieu qu'elle était stressée pour Noah.

- Alors Berry, on ne sait plus jouer du piano, railla quelqu'un derrière elle

- Noah, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, dit-elle en posant un main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Désolé.

Il profita du temps qu'elle mit pour se calmer et l'observa. Elle était belle, elle avait peut-être un look un peu étrange mais elle était vraiment belle. Comment les mecs de McKinley et lui-même avaient-ils pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle sans ce rendre compte du regard de son vis-à-vis

- Excellente et la tienne ?

- Oui, une très bonne journée.

- J'ai eu ma note en maths, annonça-t-il de but en blanc

- Oh et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, quelque peu dérouté par l'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Rachel.

- J'ai eu un B.

- C'est merveilleux Noah, tu vois que ton travail paye. Je suis tellement fière de toi, affirma-t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci d'avoir confiance en moi et de m'aider Rachel.

- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras obtenu ta bourse.

En réponse, le garçon l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. C'était nouveau pour lui ce genre d'accolade, il n'avait tenu les filles entre ses bras musclés que pour se voir offrir une partie de jambe en l'air, mais là, il tenait Rachel contre son torse seulement pour la remercier de croire en lui.

L'étreinte dura, aucun d'eux ne voulaient lâcher l'autre. Puck se rendit compte à quel point la diva semblait minuscule au creux de ses bras, elle lui semblait si fragile, elle ressemblait tant aux princesses des contes de fée de sa petite sœur. Si frêle, si douce, si désespérément seule en attendant un prince charmant qui tardait à se montrer.

Quant à Rachel, au départ être dans les bras d'un homme comme Noah Puckerman lui sembla tout à fait incongru mais le sentiment de sécurité qui s'empara d'elle ensuite chassa sa première impression. Ses bras musclés semblaient la protéger de tous ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible dans le monde comme si jusqu'à maintenant elle avait été en danger constant. Elle se sentait comme, et bien comme une princesse que son prince vient de sauvé des griffes du terrible dragon. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

-Puckleberry est de retour, intéressant.

Cette voix masculine et moqueuse interrompit le moment presque magique de Rachel et Noah. Ils prirent malgré cette interruption un moment avant de rompre l'étreinte.

- Bonjour Kurt. Désolée de briser tes fantasmes mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je félicitais juste Noah de sa bonne note en maths, dit la jeune femme en adressant toutefois un sourire au jeune homme à la crête

- Oh. Dommage vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement aux mots de son ami et risqua un regard vers le garçon qui l'avait enlacé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était beau, pas qu'elle ne le sache pas déjà, le fils Puckerman était séduisant c'était un fait que personne à Lima ne pouvait contredire. Mais avant elle ne voyait que Finn et pensait que Noah était juste un garçon avec un physique appréciable mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir sur lui. Comme elle s'était trompé à ce moment là...

Quant à lui, Puck la fixait le plus discrètement possible. Hummel les trouvait mignons ? On avait jamais fait ce genre de commentaire quand il sortait avec Quinn ou Santana, en même temps tout le monde pensait qu'il avait volé Fabray à Finn et avec Santana ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple. Et il faut dire que personne ne se risquait à dire du garçon qu'il était mignon : sexy, attirant, séduisant peut-être, mignon non. Mais là alors que le couple – où quelconque autre mot qu'on utilise dans ce genre de cas – qu'il formait avec Berry était dit mignon, il avait juste envie de sourire.

_Maison des Puckerman, lundi 07 mai, 20h_

Puck était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rachel : Rachel qui l'avait aidé en maths, Rachel qui croyait en lui, Rachel qui le serrait dans ses bras pour le féliciter, Rachel aux creux de ses bras dans cette étreinte presque intime, Rachel et ses robes vintage un peu trop courte, Rachel et son sourire, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel...

Depuis ce « câlin » dans la salle du Glee Club, la brune occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait à peine été touché quand sa mère lui avait dit combien elle était fier de lui à l'annonce de sa bonne note parce que le souvenir de l'éclat de fierté et de joie qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Berry occultait tout. Depuis l'intervention de Kurt, son seul souhait était que Rachel revienne contre son torse comme si c'était sa place et que s'être dérobée de la prison créée par ses bras était le crime le plus horrible commis sur Terre.

Il la voulait près de lui, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, sentir le parfum délicat de lilas qui avait envahi ses narines lors de ce **moment**, il la pour lui tout seul. Il ne voulait plus que les hommes balades leurs yeux pervers sur les jambes de la jeune fille, il ne voulait plus qu'elle adresse des sourires à un autres que lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit, plus le droit...

- Puck mec, pensa-t-il, tu es en train de virer fou. C'est Rachel Berry merde pas une princesse. Et même si c'était le cas, la princesse finit avec le prince charmant. Et je n'ai rien du prince charmant, rien !

Il soupira, saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement un message qu'il envoya sans attendre. Il regrettait déjà son geste, il n'aurait jamais du envoyé ce message, il en était conscient.

_Maison des Berry, lundi 07 mai, 20H22_

La vibration de son portable tira Rachel de ses pensées. Elle le déverrouilla et laissa apparaître le nom de la personne qui lui avait envoyé un message, inconsciemment elle sourit : _**Noah !**_

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Voilà le troisième chapitre, il a été (très) long à venir mais le voilà.

J'ai délibérément ignoré la relation entre Puck et Lauren, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi et comment leur relation avait évolué dans ce sens et j'ai donc préféré ne pas la mettre dans mon histoire.

Ce chapitre est court, j'en suis consciente mais j'essaye de rester cohérente et la foule d'idées qui traverse mon petit cerveau ferait évolué la relation bien trop vite et je n'en ai pas envie.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré tout.

Je vous aime


	5. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : L'inspiration est revenue chers lecteurs (s'il y en a) et chères lectrices. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas publié pendant ces … 10 mois. Je vous déjà dit combien mon absence durant ces longs mois a été inadmissible ?

Je vous réitère mes plus plates excuses par rapport à ce manque de publication. Et je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire.

Je vous embrasse et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Réponses aux review anonyme :

elodielabe : Déjà je te remercie pour ta review. Sinon voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

mama : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire intervenir un autre garçon dans la vie amoureuse de Rachel car je tiens à rester cohérente et ne veux pas inventer de personnage, et comme je n'aime pas Jesse je n'ai pas trop envie de le faire rentrer dans mon histoire. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'elle soit vierge, je n'ai pas encore décidé si elle l'était ou non. En tout cas, je vous tiens au courant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

Rappel du chapitre 3 :

_Maison des Berry, lundi 07 mai, 20H22_

La vibration de son portable tira Rachel de ses pensées. Elle le déverrouilla et laissa apparaître le nom de la personne qui lui avait envoyé un message, inconsciemment elle sourit : _**Noah !**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Avec un soupçon d'impatience, elle fit apparaître le message.

**__****« Berry, merci de m'avoir aidé en maths. **

**__****Mais il faut qu'on arrête de se voir autant, **

**__****ma réputation en prend un coup et je tiens**

** __****à rester populaire. Désolé. »**

Elle regretta d'avoir été aussi empressée de lire ce stupide message. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas assez populaire, elle n'était pas assez … Quinn. Elle ne serait jamais assez populaire à McKinley pour être vue en compagnie de gens comme Finn, Quinn ou encore Noah. Elle ne serait jamais assez populaire pour qu'on ne tolère que sa présence dans les couloirs du lycée.

Elle avait idiote de croire que le fils Puckerman appréciait sa présence, elle avait été idiote de croire que leur étreinte de cet après-midi était plus qu'un remerciement. Elle avait été tellement idiote.

Elle se sentait en colère mais pas contre Puck, non elle était en colère contre elle-même. En colère d'avoir cru être autre chose que le Hobbit, le Nain, le Troll … Elle devait faire quelque chose pour oublier ce message, ses désillusions, Noah, tout.

Cuisiner lui parut être la meilleure option. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer des muffins au chocolat et des muffins aux myrtilles. Elle alluma la radio et _My Paper Heart_ de _The All-American Rejects_ raisonna tristement entre les murs de la cuisine des Berry.

**Please just don't play with me****  
**_S'il te plait ne joue pas avec moi_**  
****My paper heart will bleed****  
**_Mon coeur de papier saignera_**  
****This wait for destiny won't do****  
**_Cette attente du destin ne suffira pas_**  
****Be with me please I beseach you****  
**_Sois avec moi s'il te plait, je t'en supplie_

_Elle avait besoin de lui, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle l'avait « perdu » enfin perdu était un grand mot vu qu'il ne lui appartenait pas._

**Simple things, that make you run a-way****  
**_Les choses simple, qui font que tu cours l-loin_**  
****Catch you if I can****  
**_Je t'attrape si je peux_

**Tears fall, down your face**  
_Les larmes coulent, le long de ton visage_  
**The taste, is something new (something new)**  
_Le goût est quelque chose de nouveau (quelque chose de nouveau)_  
**I know moving on is**  
_Je sais que passer à autre chose est_  
**Easiest when I'm around you**  
_Plus facile quand je suis près de toi_

_C'était tellement vrai, avec Noah elle oubliait qu'à McKinley elle n'était rien ni personne. Elle oubliait que son impopularité était toujours plus grande, que les garçons la fuyaient comme la peste, que sa famille la rendait encore plus étrange aux yeux de ses camarades de classe._

**So bottle up old love,**  
_Met ainsi le vieil amour en bouteille_  
**And throw it out to sea,**  
_Et jette le à la mer_  
**Watch it away as you cry**  
_Regarde le disparaître en pleurant_  
**Now a year has past**  
_Maintenant une année est passée_  
**The seasons go**  
_Les saisons disparaissent_

**Waiting, day to day it goes through**  
_Attendre jour après jour que ça passe_  
**My lips, are sealed for her**  
_Mes lèvres, sont scellées pour elle_  
**My tongue is,**  
_Ma langue est,_  
**Tied to, a dream of being with you**  
_Attaché, à un rêve d'être avec toi_  
**To settle for less, is not what I prefer**  
_Faire des compromis, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère_

**Summer time, the nights are so long**  
_Les jours d'été, les nuits sont si longues_  
**The leaves fall down, and so do I into**  
_Les feuilles tombent, moi aussi_

_Elle avait l'impression que son univers s'écroulait et qu'elle chutait avec les morceaux friables de sa vie de famille, de sa vie sociale. Elle avait l'impression qu'un bloc de béton lui enserrait les pieds et l'entraînait dans un gouffre sans fond. _

**The arms of a friend**  
_Dans les bras d'un ami_  
**Winter nights**  
_Les nuits d'hiver_  
**My bedside is cold, for I am gone**  
_Mon chevet est froid, parce que je suis parti_  
**And spring blossoms you to me**  
_Et le printemps fleurit de toi à moi_

Elle aimait cette chanson habituellement mais ce soir elle sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de la brunes. Au lieu de la réconforter la musique avait transformé sa colère en une tristesse sourde qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était pathétique.

_Maison des Puckerman, lundi 07 mai, 21h30_

Il savait que Rachel avait reçu et lu son message, c'était l'un des avantages des téléphones modernes. Il se doutait de l'effet qu'aurait son sms, il lui rappellerait certainement pourquoi Finn l'avait laisser tomber, pourquoi elle était si seule au lycée.

Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait eu peur, peur de ce qu'il ressentait envers la diva du Glee Club. Il ne voulait pas ressentir pour elle ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait tenu au creux de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle histoire catastrophe comme celle qu'il avait vécu avec Quinn.

Mais il l'avait fait souffrir, il le savait. Et ça, il n'en avait pas le droit, elle ne méritait pas ça. Rachel était une princesse mais depuis trop longtemps elle avait été détruite petit-à-petit par ses camarades de classes, par ses professeurs qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une fille prétentieuse et ennuyeuse, par Finn qui avait préférer sa réputation à elle et maintenant lui qui avait eu peur de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il était minable. Et regretter son choix était la plus douce des punitions qu'il pouvait espérer avoir en attendant le lendemain.

Demain, il la verrait et il se prendrait de plein fouet son élan de culpabilité. Il allait se sentir au plus bas de l'avoir fait souffrir mais il devrait garder la tête haute et ne pas montrer le moindre regret à Rachel.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Ce chapitre est un peu court mais même si l'inspiration est revenue, ce n'est pas encore le flot continu.

Pour le message de Noah, j'ai voulu faire un petit revirement de situation. Ça vous a plu ?

Sinon quelques avis sur l'ensemble du chapitre ?

J'ai choisi cette chanson pour deux raisons : 1) Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup écouter et que je trouve très belle et 2) J'ai trouvé que certaines paroles s'adaptaient très bien à la situation actuelle entre Rachel et Puck.

Enfin bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre.

Je vous aime.


End file.
